I Love You
by TFKK
Summary: Chikane wants to visit Himeko at one night. ChikanexHimeko


Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. The characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi sama.

I edited it a bit. and no, the grammar is still hideous.**  
**

**I love You**

Silence surrounded the night as the moonlight peeked to the room between the wide white curtains. No one dared to open their heavy lids as they were taken to the depth of dream land; no one, except for one beautiful maiden.

The raven haired woman made her entrance to the luxurious wide bedroom in graceful gait as she always did; gently took her time as her long curvy legs managed silent steps as she was not keen on awaking her peacefully sleeping beloved.

Her miko's uniform glowed in the dark as well as her hair glowing under the moonlight. Her eyes shone with love and longing as much as her heart desired to witness the other woman, who was now covered safely behind a thick blanket.

She walked as quietly as she could, approaching the king sized bed where the sun priestess rested. And gently, she kneeled beside the bed, properly leaned her slim frame to the article.

What a lovely face. She thought as she scrutinized the beautiful feature her object of love possessed.

The eyelashes were thick and long, delicately framed her eyelids, which were covered the most precious amethyst gems inside; full of life, joy, and trust.

The lips, she was so sure that they were soft as the softest pillow, warm as the warmest milk, and would be perfect if they pressed against hers; They would sent many amazing wise sentences into life, they would kissed the pain she felt all this time with its joyful comforting words.

In abandon the said 'luscious lips' were slightly parted; letting slow breath being exhaled and inhaled into the slender neck.

Gently her hand stroked the golden long hair which gracefully framed the small oval pale face. It felt like the finest silk made on earth and she loved how it brushed her own delicate fingers with such tenderness that it almost broke her heart.

Her skin, never was the moon priestess ever saw such skin, gleaming even under the blanket of darkness, as if she was the source of light on the whole room. Just by seeing her, the raven haired woman felt her lungs tightened from adoration.

Admiration of this beautiful goddess, she worshiped, could not ever wither, for she knew that everything about the other woman was wonderful as her personality compared to her charm.

Oh how she loved everything concerning the sleeping beauty she had in her arms.

Carefully, almost like the wind, she shifted so her body fully landed on the soft bed.

It was a sin she could not banish her self to not do. She couldn't stand to ignore her desire for the other woman. Her right hand trembled and hesitated before it finally cupping the other woman's face.

Unconsciously, she leaned in, involuntarily caressed their lips into an expression of love, a kiss. The spark, the spark, oh God…… her body withered as she sensed the kiss took over and spread warmth right from the tip of their lips to her whole body. And there was this tingling sensation all over her skin, rushing the blood in her vein.

She was so soft..

Her heart beat so fast that she could clearly heard sounds of the pulse thumping loudly in her own ears, and it was the only sound she could hear at that sacred moment.

Throbbing….

She longed for this moment and she wanted to melt with the burst of emotion exploding inside just by the simple action she did.

What an innocent kiss yet sinful at the same time for her to dare touch the maiden she was so protectively guide all this time.

She loved her.

She needed her.

Always….

Always…..

The taller woman broke the contact, opening her heavy eye lids slowly as she barely breathed properly.

So unfortunate that God decided to embarrass her by waking the princess from her sleep after the kiss. Her face flushed with fear and shame for she had disturbed and inappropriately did a blatant action before asking first.

She backed away in reflex only to be pulled gently back to the place where she recently was. And hell, she let her self fell to the awaiting arms of the smaller woman.

And it felt so right. It felt like this was where she belonged.

The blonde nuzzled their heads together, fondled at her shoulder that she unconsciously made a sound of approvement from the comforting act.

Her muscles relaxed under the ministration as she slowly recognized that she was overwhelmed with fatigue.

"Cikane chan.." Her voice was soft, barely audible, her breath lightly tickled the raven haired woman's ear as she whispered.

"Hmmh?" The moon priestess answered, surely drifted to embrace of dream.

"I love you."

A simple statement. Very simple yet so powerful that she had to smile. It shone brightly in her heart, killing every demons that lurked in her tired sick mind.

"I love you too." She replied, hoping that her words brought as much pleasure as the other woman gave her.

Then they both drowned to the world where dreams awaited them…..

Together…..

END


End file.
